Subject Yashiro
by PInsomn
Summary: Mikoto, Izumo, and another culprit break into a research facility with one object in mind. A white haired boy who is lethal and has no name. With the facility out to get the boy back, Mikoto must fill in the dark spaces of the boys memories. Oh yes, all the dark spaces. Yaoi, smut, you get the jist. Enjoy! -P.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm switching it up. Going from writing about Kuroko no Basket to (Project) K. Huehue, I hope I'm not the only shipper of MikotoXShiro. Yes, I'm aware his name's Yashiro, but I like this little nickname. Deal with it. :c Warning: BoyxBoy love, rated M for a reason.

* * *

He woke, his clothes were damp and his hair clung wet to his forehead from sweating. His lungs began burning as smoke claimed the rooms oxygen supply. The heart monitors around the bed he was laying in were beeping sporadically from his increased heart-rate. Panic washed through him, his mind was blank, like a clean slate and the fear only grew as he eye traveled around the room he was in. He didn't know where he was, how'd he'd gotten there, or the events that led up to being placed in the facility he was now in.

_What's going on? Smoke. _

The laboratory alarms blared from the depths of the smoke that swarmed around his head, making his anxiety rise to levels that should've been impossible for someone to reach. His mind screamed at him to get up and move, to get out; but his body wasn't understanding the messages.

_Get up damn it! _

He yanked the tubes from his extremities, pulling himself up onto his side, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, they dropped like anchors on a ship causing him to fall from the bed and land on the cold hard floor. The loud smack that followed was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

*.*

_Damn, this fire wasn't supposed to spread like this. Not yet._

Mikoto shielded his face with the arm of his jacket and coughed through the smoke that rammed down his throat. He rounded the corner sprinting down the hallway, searching each window.

_Where the hell is this guy? _

He stumbled over an unconscious body, the half-burnt lab coat told him she was apart of the medical team experimenting on _him. _She'd suffocate from the smoke in a matter of minutes, with a shrug he continued on his way, stepping over fallen debris.

He'd made the mistake of working with Izumo and Kuroh, pyromaniac sons-of-bitches, he looked back the way he came, seeing the fire consume the walls at a rapid pace. He was near the end of the hallway coming upon the very last room, peering in through the window his eyes locked on a body collapsed on the floor.

He tried the door handle, with little give he reached behind himself pulling out a handgun, he took aim at the security box and shot a few rounds. The door opened easily and he stepped inside, the monitors were flashing and the tubes of liquids hung from the edge of the bed.

_Smart kid trying to get out, not smart about just yanking those out of his arms though. _

He clicked his tongue, bending down to pick up the white haired boy.

*.*

Listening to the door open, he laid perfectly still as the clang of boots came closer. As the silhouette of a man bent over him he threw up his elbow connecting with the man's nose, he heard a crunch and felt a warm liquid spurt on his face and over his clothes. Panic rose in him as the man muffled his yelp and grabbed the collar of his white-stained red scrubs.

"Shit." The man's voice was a low growl. "Damn it, knock it off. I'm trying to get you out of here."

He hesitated in the midst of his struggle, listening to the man. His eyes adjusted and he could tell the man had red spiked hair, his piercings shining from the hall light. The man shifted his whole weight on top of him, his body flat against the ground, he was unable to move which caused a whole new panic to rise.

The man pressed a finger in his ear saying, "I've got the kid, Izumo. Best route to leave the building?" He paused, listening to the soft-choppy echoes of the voice coming from the redheads earpiece. "Okay, got it."

The man picked him up, throwing him over the shoulder. His body felt heavy and loose, and a sudden urge to throw up smacked into the back of his throat. He covered his mouth with both hands, swallowing back the excessive amounts of saliva.

"We're coming now." The man was talking to the earpiece, he bounced against the redheads shoulder as he jogged down the left side hallway.

_Itai._

Sounds of feet shuffling sounded from the hallways in front of them. The redhead threw his hand in front of himself, snapping his fingers a red flame shot from his fingers as the first guard rounded the corner. His clothes caught fire, the guard dropped rolling on the floor and yelling.

"Fuck." the man groaned, his jog turning to a dead sprint.

They barreled through the exit door, winter air struck him withdrawing a gasp to the cold that blew up his shirt.

He listened to the loud sounds of sirens, a van pulled up in front of the two. The black door sliding open and a blonde appeared in front of them, he was smiling mischievously with a lit cigarette hanging from his bottom lip.

"Yo Mikoto~" The blonde sang, motioning for them to get it.

They did, and he slammed the door shut, tapping on the wall that separated them from the driver. The car lurched into motion, making all three of them sit down.

_Mikoto.._.

*.*

Mikoto set the boy down, wiping at his bleeding nostrils with a pain-stricken face. Izumo returned to his side handing him a white cloth.

"Well shit, who did that?" Izumo asked, Mikoto silently raised his hand to point at the boy. When Izumo's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Mikoto shook his head.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, I didn't exactly make myself aware to being a good guy." He chuckled, tasting the blood pour over his lip. The adrenaline in his blood was starting to fade and the pain kicking his ass.

He looked at the white haired boy, blood was dried to his face it stained his pale skin. He ripped off a shred of his black t-shirt, sliding next to the boy.

"Wipe your face." Mikoto handed the unwavering boy the cloth and leaned against the back of the van.

"Thank you." The boy spoke for the first time, his voice steady, unaffected from what he could tell. Nothing like what he had expected, then again he didn't expect the kid to break his nose.

"We'll look at your nose when we get to the bunk Mikoto."

Mikoto nodded at Izumo, tucking his hands under his arms and closing his eyes.

*.*.*

_Itai…_

He shot up grabbing the hand that was placed on his forehead, he thoughtlessly shoved the body away. In less than a minute he was pressed back, many hands on his arms and legs, he thrashed struggling under the many hands.

"Anna, are you alright?" The husky voice from earlier pierced his ears, a hand tightened around his throat choking him. Oxygen seeped from his lung, and black spots filled his sight.

A switch flipped. He fell silent, eased out his panic and focused. Three maybe four people held him down, one on each appendage. A smile spread over his lips, tugging at his cheeks.

"Creepy kid you guys picked up, he's smili—" He dislocated his arm with one solid yank, the pain was unbearable but it cleared his head, he half-heartedly screamed watching the four of the strangers faces ashen.

He sneered, bringing his knees up in their moments of hesitation they colliding with the huskier mans temple and four-eye's glasses flew from his face. The two on his arms were still in shock, he flipped from the bed his dislocated arm swinging freely and causing more pain.

He noticed the door on the opposite side of the room, a very angry Mikoto stood in his way, the red-head shielded a smaller child behind himself. He narrowed his eyes bracing his arm against his side. He grabbed his limb arm, shoving it back into place.

He yelped and swayed, his face hit the ground with a loud thud and he quickly realized he had fallen over.

"I-itai…" he whispered. All he remembered was the smell of blood, the sound of soft footprints, and a small hand pressed against his forehead again, then blackness.

*.*

Mikoto knelt over the white-haired boy, scanning the boys face he noticed the large bruise forming on his upper cheek. His eyes drifted over the boys arm, earlier that morning he had asked four guys to back Anna up. He needed her to check to see if he was a serious threat, guess that answered that though.

"Mikoto." Anna's soft voice drew his gaze upward, she smiled slightly then continued, "He's not a threat to anyone but himself."

He cocked his eyebrow up in surprise, then nodded. Guess I was wrong about you Kid. What was his name anyway? Izumo hadn't told him before the mission nor had he thought to ask. He wanted to get in, burn shit, grab the kid, and get out.

Mikoto picked the white haired kid up and put him back on the bed that had been moved back to the side of the room. He sat on the edge of the bed then withdrew a cigarette from his shirt pocket, placing it between his lips he dug around for his lighter.

When he came up empty handed, he snapped his fingers and a red flame flickered from his finger tip. He was just about to light his cigarette when the boy moved behind him.

He craned his neck around looking at the boy who was watching him in return.

"Yo… What is your name anyway kid?" His voice deepened as his sense of dominance claimed him. The boy rubbed his shoulder, Mikoto shifted resting his leg on the bed now and facing the boy.

The boy paused, Mikoto watched a new emotion appear in the boys eyes then it was gone. Realization smacked Mikoto in the face, he could almost feel the real thing.

"You don't know your own name?" the boy stayed quiet, wincing under Mikoto's gaze. Mikoto blew out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in then dragged his hand through his hair.

"We'll just have to name him Mikoto." Izumo's voice filled the silence, the boy froze drawing further away until his back was pressed against the wall.

"I'm not the danger in the room." Izumo mocked, pointing at Mikoto. "This guy would've ripped out your throat had you touched Anna-chan~ You see Mikoto's bite is as bad as his bark."

"You're going to scare him Izumo." Mikoto snarled. Izumo chuckled, giving the boy a I-told-you-so look which irritated the hell out of Mikoto. He bit the cigarette end turning back to the boy. His eyes crept along the boy, his skin was pale but darkened by the dirt that layered it. His golden eyes filled his face, and his hair was so white it reminded Mikoto of snow.

"Yashiro Isana…" Mikoto tried.

A blush appeared on the boys face which tugged at Mikoto's groin.

_What the fuck._

* * *

Oho ho c: I'll try to be a little more focused on my chapters this time around. I know I'm failing all of you that have read my other non-completed fic. I'll get it out asap. 3 –P

Also, who else still feels feels over the ending of this anime? -raises hand-


	2. Chapter 2

So, I just took a standardized test for my school, and surprisingly enough I've got a spurt of inspiration. So this means another update within the day! :D Squee.

MikotoXShiro WARNING M for a reason. I do not own any of these characters, and they're all the age of consent. Enjoy~ -P.

* * *

Shiro shifted on his side then quickly shifted back, his shoulder throbbed and the pain that was dormant now roared up and threatened to make him pass out again. A cool hand rested on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see a small white haired girl with bright red eyes looking down at him.

"Are you feeling alright Shiro-chan?" her voice was soft as she spoke and it fit her completely. She wore a small red dress and white stockings; she almost looked like a porcelain doll. Her small smile cut through Shiro bringing him to reply.

"My arm hurts. I think I'll live though." he replied, his voice was lower and huskier than he remembered it being. Now that he thought about it his whole body felt different.

"Wh..." He cut himself off seeing a new figure enter the room. The girl, Anna he remembered from somewhere, she turned her head and bounced off the bed to the red-head's side.

_Mikoto._

For a while, the only sound in the room was his boots hitting the floor only to stop at the edge of his bed. His facial expression made Shiro feel the need to shrink beneath the covers and hope he would go away. Shiro looked at Mikoto noting his build was a little more than just toned, and his eyes were almost as red as Anna's.

"Do you know why they were experimenting on you?" Mikoto asked bluntly.

Shiro's heart crawled into his throat as he tried to speak, so he just stayed quiet looking at his palms. He nodded slowly, remembering the man in charge of him at the facility telling him the reason. Shiro shuddered at the thought, coiling into himself and building a wall between Mikoto, Anna, and himself.

"It wasn't a rhetorical question Yashiro." He heard the small anger beneath Mikoto's words and recoiled further, turning over onto his side.

"Mikoto, you're being scary. If Shiro-chan doesn't want to talk, he shouldn't have to." Anna's voice soothed Shiro and so did her small hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at the touch, she brushed over a cut and the fabric caught on the clotted blood.

_Itai._

*.*

"No more." Mikoto listened to Shiro, his voice sounded strained and distant. "Please... no more. Itai."

The small body laying under the numerous blankets curled into itself.

"Anna, get out and get Izumo." Mikoto ordered pushing her from Shiro. Shiro's eyes were dulled, he was ghastly white and it made Mikoto uncomfortable. He rested his palm on Shiro's forehead, he was cold.

On instinct Mikoto got under the covers cautious of Shiro. If he was going to lash out again Mikoto was ready. When Mikoto got situated against the wall, he pulled the smaller man up against him. He pulled the blankets up around Shiro's neck, then started radiating heat. Shiro had stopped shivering, but one thing kept Mikoto's arms wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders.

The wetness of his cheeks smeared against his right arm, and Mikoto finally understood just how strong this boy was. He'd been in that facility being treated as a damn lab rat, he'd dislocated his own shoulder, and in the lab he had ripped out the tubes from his arms and had tried to get away by himself.

The door opened, Izumo was on high alert and very cautious. Mikoto nodded mentally telling him it was alright. When Izumo gave him a questioning glance Mikoto brushed it off, pulling the blanket down to reveal Shiro's still pale face. Whatever this kid had remembered had been very traumatic.

A small whimper broke the silence, and a new wave of emotion filled Mikoto.

"You're alright Shiro, it's safe here." Mikoto whispered, sweat formed at the top of his brow from the heat he radiated. "I- we won't let them hurt you anymore, your home is HOMRA now."

*.*.*

"We'll get you new clothes later today, but for now these will have to do." Mikoto mumbled handing over a t-shirt of his and a smaller pair of jeans that he had recently grown out of. The white-haired boy smiled at him causing Mikoto's heart to stop beating momentarily. He rubbed his stubble-covered jaw and turned around giving Shiro some privacy.

He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his finger not even bothering with the lighter in his front pocket. It was easier this way, and hell he kind of wanted to show off in front of Shiro, even a little.

"Mikoto-san, I think these jeans are a bit big." Mikoto turned around to see the boy holding the jeans up that fit way too loosely. The shirt was big too, it draped over chest revealing a nasty scar that was just below his collarbone.

Mikoto winced inwardly wondering what exactly had happened to Shiro while he was in the facility. Thinking about it awoke many emotions inside Mikoto, sorrow, regret and anger. Anger should have shown on his face for Shiro took a step back and he made the same distant face he had when Mikoto would shout at someone.

"I'll go see if Yata can give me a pair of his jeans." With that Mikoto left the room and walked down a flight of stairs and back through another hall until he was in front of Yata's door. He knocked and before he got impatient he heard the padding of feet behind the door.

The locked clicked and the door swung open, Yata looked a bit surprised up at Mikoto but he recovered quickly with a smile.

"Can I help you King?" Yata said inviting Mikoto inside. He stayed where he was hoping not to stay for long.

"Good morning Yata." Mikoto mumbled feeling a bit awkward. "Would you lend Shiro a pair of pants, I plan on taking him out to shop later but he can't go out in nothing. We tried a pair of my pants, but he's quite a bit smaller."

"Sure thing King, jeans I'm guessing?" Yata chirped up, leaving the door open and running back into the bedroom, he reappeared in less than a minute with a pair of dark jeans in hand.

"Thanks again Yata, I appreciate it." Mikoto said grabbing the pair of jeans and heading back down the hall to the stairwell and then through the second hallway to the door where he left Shiro.

_Shiro, we'll give you a better home. I'll make sure of it._

He turned the knob, letting himself back into the room.

"Shir-" Mikoto's voice cut off as he watched two foreign men pin Shiro against the wall. Mikoto's fury shot out of his skin in waves of fire making a smoke detector go off.

*.*

The one not holding Shiro turned around, he lacked muscle but he was fast. Mikoto's flames grew hotter as Shiro's eyes locked onto Mikoto's. The man rushed Mikoto from the side, Mikoto turned towards the man changing his stance into that of a fighter. The man side kicked at Mikoto's head, Mikoto blocked by grabbing his ankle and yanking him off balance. The man's other foot came up unexpectedly making contact with Mikoto's lower jaw.

Now he was pissed.

The building shook slightly as Mikoto rubbed his jaw, his grip tightening around the man's ankle. Mikoto let the man stand back up after releasing his ankle, as soon as the man was focused again Mikoto attacked, kicking the man through the doorway and into the wall behind him.

Pieces of the wall fell away, crumbling behind the force of Mikoto's kick. Clatter of footsteps and the sound of voices filled the air as Mikoto walked towards the man who held Shiro. Mikoto put on his calmest expression, lifting his hand and moving it in a provocative way.

"Come." Mikoto ordered the man. The man was obviously pissed at Mikoto's arrogant way of thinking he'd just come to him. He did exactly that though, dropping the somewhat-limp Shiro to the floor and barreling into Mikoto with his arms out and ready to wrap around his waist like a snake coiling around a mouse.

The masked attackers shoulder met Mikoto's stomach, the pace the attacker was moving was too fast for Mikoto to stop and he was quickly knocked off his feet and smacked into the very same wall he'd just knocked the other attacker into. His lungs caved slightly, and his head collided with the rough concrete.

Mikoto saw Izumo and Yata from the corner of his eye, they stood side by side gaping at the burly man that pinned their king to the ground. Mikoto felt a laugh of enjoyment bubble from his chest, which affected the attacker ever so slightly. Mikoto laughed harder now, his flame rising higher, hotter, and soon the man was writhing in pain beneath the very-pissed-off Mikoto.

*.*

Shiro stood in the door frame, watching as Izumo helped Mikoto to his feet. Yata dragged one of the attackers away, yelling into a cell phone on his way. Mikoto kicked the unconscious body at his feet as he spoke to Izumo, the heat from earlier died down to a small heat, he shivered slightly and Mikoto's eyes had locked onto his own.

A small smile crept on Mikoto's lips as he motioned for Shiro to come over. Shiro wavered then took a step through the debris from the wall. The soft wailing of the fire alarm faded as well. He took another step and the he felt a cold breeze wrap itself around his legs, he looked at his feet noticing the pants around his ankles.

Izumo's laughter cut through the awkward silence, Shiro tilted his head to the side wondering what was so funny. Mikoto's face was bright red and a small line of blood slid from his nose.

"Mikoto-san, you're bleeding." Shiro stated, Mikoto brought his hand to his face wiping at the blood. Izumo took one look and was back to laughing, harder this time.

"Pull up your pants damn it." Mikoto muttered turning away.

"Why?" Shiro asked unaware of his situation. Mikoto and Izumo turned to him shocked, a question hung in the air, unvoiced.

"You don't know why?" Izumo questioned. Mikoto smeared the blood from his nose, and walked to where Shiro stood. He bent down and pulled his pants up for him.

"It's considered indecent to walk around buck-ass naked." He muttered bluntly hiding his embarrassment. A question popped into Shiro's mind.

"Why are you all red Mikoto-san? Are you feeling unwell?" Mikoto stiffened at the question, looking back into Shiro's eyes. Shiro felt a new emotion looking at Mikoto's masculine face and his strong jaw. The small bruise forming on his left cheek reminded Shiro of his own bruised cheek.

"It's uh… from the heat I just released. I'm a little flushed because of it, I'm alright though. Thank you for thinking about my health." Mikoto smiled at Shiro as he stood once again. Mikoto turned to look at the damage done to the wall.

"Sorry Izumo, seems I got carried away. Take it from my side account." Izumo shrugged but didn't argue. Then Mikoto turned back to Shiro.

"I've got a better pair of those that will fit, they're in the room. . . check on the floor. I can't remember where I threw them when I got in there. Izumo, have the security around the building tightened okay? And have Kuroh help boost the field around here… And send Kamamoto to guard Shiro's room." Shiro looked at Mikoto perplexed by the round of orders, the red-head looked full of thought before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Actually, send him to guard my room. Shiro's going to stay in my room."

A smile spread over Izumo face before he nodded and walked down the hall leaving the two alone in a dusty hallway.

"Shall we get those pants now, Shiro-kun?" Mikoto asked already heading back into the room.

Shiro nodded in agreement, holding onto the waist of Mikoto's borrowed pants.

*.*.*

Shiro didn't know a damn thing about modesty Mikoto decided quietly. They walked into a small shop and the bell on the door alerted the young store clerk. She was bouncy and way too enthusiastic for her own good.

"Welcome welcome! Is there anything I can get you two?" She asked flitting her eyes up at Mikoto, he grunted looking at Shiro's lost gaze.

"Hmm, I think so yes. Yashiro here needs a closet full of clothes, something loose fitting but it'll compliment him. Oh and while we're playing dress up, would you get his sizes for a suit? Nothing too flashy something simple." Mikoto said slowly watching the girl's eyes light up at the thought of a sale.

"You came to the right place!" She nearly bubbled out of her clothes then and there. Repulsed slightly he motioned for her to lead the way. She did, a sway in her hips obviously trying to allure Mikoto.

_Sorry hun, you're not my type._ He thought to himself, a smile tugged at his lip.

He sat down in the chair across the dressing room, watching as the bouncy girl dragged Shiro behind the curtain and shoved an outfit at him. Shiro appeared from behind the curtain sporting a loosely fit v-neck and jacket with rolled khaki pants. It all complimented Shiro's soft facial appearance.

The girl beamed at Mikoto's approval and handed Shiro another outfit. Again the white haired man disappeared behind the curtain and changed.

An hour later, the girl was ringing up nearly a dozen outfits and shoving them neatly in a couple bags with the store logo on the front of them. Mikoto handed the girl a card, and waited patiently he gazed out the window and two bodies caught his attention.

They walked with purpose, as if they were searching for someone. _Shiro._ He was in a rush now, trying to mentally speed up the bouncy store clerk. She handed him back his card and receipt. He stuffed the card back into it's place in his wallet and asked her to throw the receipt away. He grabbed the bags and Shiro by the arm, hastily leaving the shop.

"Mikoto-san, you're hurting me." Shiro said softly, matching Mikoto's pace now. He released Shiro's arm, watching the two figures from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Shiro, don't worry about it. Just follow my lead okay?" Mikoto felt the gaze of the two men shift to them, and he quickly pushed Shiro between the buildings and up against the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the men approach the two, his mind fumbled with what to do. Running would be too obvious and he didn't need another fight today, he was exhausted from the shopping and from the fight this morning. Then it clicked, he grabbed Shiro's chin setting the bags down at his feet.

"Trust me?" Mikoto asked softly, Shiro nodded puzzled. Mikoto smoothed his lips against Shiro's shielding Shiro's body from view. If anyone got close enough to see Shiro all they'd see is a, hopefully, red face and longer white hair.

Mikoto dragged his tongue along Shiro's bottom lip, the boy stiffened slightly but Mikoto's gaze pleaded with Shiro's mentally asking him to just bare with it. Mikoto pressed against Shiro more, his back against the brick wall. He slipped his tongue into Shiro's mouth slowly, momentarily forgetting it wasn't a real kiss, that he was doing it to avoid a fight.

His groin tightened, and the adrenaline flooded his thoughts, the two figures saw them clearly now. Hopefully they just thought it was two fresh lovers who couldn't get enough of one another in the privacy of their own home.

They walked right past Mikoto and Shiro, a small moan escaped Shiro which excited Mikoto more. _Have to stop…_ He pressed further, delving his tongue deeper into Shiro's mouth. A hand braced itself against Mikoto's chest, and Shiro succumbed to Mikoto's kiss.

_Have to… stop. Don't want to… need to though. _His thoughts fought a silent war as Mikoto drifted a hand under Shiro's shirt.

"M-Mikoto-san… What are you doing?" Shiro's voice came out choked and confused. Mikoto stopped what he was doing, retreating his hand and pulling away from Shiro a little ashamed of himself.

"S-Sorry Shiro, needed to make it seem real incase they came back again." Mikoto bent down to retrieve the bags and took Shiro's hand.

_Shit._ Mikoto thought to himself, mentally kicking his own ass. _Just took advantage of an innocent man. Mikoto you dumbass, he doesn't even know what just happened does he?_ One look at Shiro's face confirmed Mikoto's suspicion, Shiro rubbed his bottom lip no doubt wondering what the hell Mikoto had just done.

_Idiot._ His conscious spat at him.

"We need to get back to HOMRA now. They're all over looking for you now. We'll be more than ready when we're back inside those four walls." Mikoto voiced his thoughts as he picked up the pace.

All the while, his thoughts never tugged away from the tightness of his jeans. He was hot all over and this time, not because of his own power, but because of Shiro. A blush made a permanent home high on Mikoto's cheek, and he tightened his hand around Shiro's.

_Shiro, sorry but you're going to have a permanent place in my room from now on. _Mikoto secretly apologized to the innocent younger man. He was surprised this time when he looked at Shiro, he was blushing and madly at that.

_Kawaii. _

* * *

:D I've nothing to say right now, other than it's late and my internet's being a bum. Stupid storm. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Mikoto's cute ;- ; /totally my opinion though, sorry if he seems out of his natural character. Next update will be sometime soon! –P.


	3. Chapter 3

There's not much to say this time around, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I know I am. :] -P.

Warning smut!

* * *

Mikoto slammed his hands down on the table, in an angry flurry he swept everything from its place and sent it flying. He knew he shouldn't be acting the way he was, everyone thought it was from his anger over the recent attacks to get Shiro back, but it wasn't that at all. Mikoto was pissed that he'd gone too far in the alley with Shiro, what ticked him off even more was that last night Shiro filled his head and had created an insatiable desire in him.

Mikoto flushed at the remembrance and sent another stack of papers scattering on the floor. Someone knocked at the door and Mikoto grunted acknowledging their presence. A small head of white hair peered inside, it was the devil himself, Mikoto turned to look out a window masking his emotions.

"It's a mess Mikoto-san." Shiro voiced smaller. Mikoto suddenly felt ashamed of the mess and pulled out a cigarette. Mikoto scanned the shorter male face; it was void of all emotion. Mikoto motioned towards the chair in front of his desk for Shiro to sit, when he did Mikoto relaxed and flopped down into his own chair.

"You didn't come here to point out my mess did you Shiro?" Mikoto said flatly, and then smiled to show he was only half-serious. Shiro's eyebrows pulled together and his eyes searched the room again.

"Actually... Izumo-san asked me to check up on you, everyone can hear your rage-storm going on out there. They say it's unusual for you to be upset. Are you okay?" Shiro asked innocently his golden eyes locking onto Mikoto's burning red ones.

Mikoto exhaled slowly, his groin tightening at Shiro's concern. He sat up positioning his lower half to be hidden beneath his desk. A long silence followed soon after.

"Yea, I'm fine. Irritated from the facility's men is all." Mikoto said finally, he rose from his chair again and walked to the door. "I was just thinking about getting dinner. You hungry?"

Shiro nodded, standing from his own seat and carefully making his way around the scattered papers. Mikoto muttered an apology adding that he'd clean it up later.

They walked together down the apartment which was abnormally large; of course it had to be since it housed all of HOMRA's members. Mikoto shared the top floor with his main lieutenants; Izumo, Kuroh, and Yata. Yata also sometimes stayed in one of the lower floor rooms, said it made him feel more comfortable knowing he had another place to go to when he felt the lieutenant title was too much baggage. Shiro had been staying in Mikoto's guest room close enough so that Mikoto could hide Shiro if an enemy breached security.

Mikoto's thoughts wandered to his morning when he found the smaller man at the foot of his bed teary-eyed. He'd claimed to have had a bad dream about when he was in the facility and didn't know who else to go to. After a bit of soothing Mikoto had let Shiro join him in bed, it was a very bad idea on his part. It only caused Mikoto a sleepless night because he was afraid of having a wet dream and Shiro freaking out because of his erection.

He exhaled loudly, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was pointless thinking a younger man was attractive, especially one who didn't even know what modesty was. Mikoto slowed realization once again hitting him in the face; how much did Shiro really know about life? Did he know the pleasure a woman, or a man, could give him? Does he have sexuality at that? Questions flooded his mind and Mikoto was lost in all the possibilities, a hand tapped his shoulder making him jump slightly. Shiro looked up at him with a concerned expression.

"What's up Shiro?"

"I've been trying to talk to you since we left the office Mikoto-san, are you feeling unwell?" His soft voice was filled with concern for Mikoto and it made his jeans tighten slowly.

"No I'm fine Shiro-kun, I was just thinking. Sorry, what'd you ask?" He repaired the moment of weakness quickly. They turned into the HOMRA kitchen that was abnormally large and very up to date, stainless steel fridge and stove, marble counters including an island that seated well up to six people.

"Could I help you make lunch?" he asked quietly, intimidated by the many others in the room.

_Faces he had yet to put names to_. Mikoto thought inwardly, making a mental note to introduce everyone to Shiro sometime soon. Then he redirected his attention to the question at hand. He decided quickly, smiling widely in Shiro's direction.

"I don't see why not, you aren't going to have a breakdown with knifes though are you? Maybe you should just let me handle that." Mikoto replied adding his own question out loud.

Shiro shook his head, "I think I'll be alright, but I'll stop if I start feeling upset. If that's okay."

"Sounds fine by me then. What do you want to eat?" Mikoto had been thinking about fried rice, *Shabu Shabu, and perhaps *Yakitori.

"I don't have anything in mind really."

"Well then we'll have a feast, fried rice, Shabu Shabu, and Yakitori." Mikoto said cheerfully, shocking even Shiro with his beaming smile.

"I've never had Shabu Shabu. I'm happy I get to eat it with you." Shiro said recovering from Mikoto's smile, a small flush of color collected beneath his eyes at the corners.

Mikoto's heart danced and he nearly reached out for Shiro to draw him into a sensual hug, he kicked down the urge opening the fridge and grabbing an assortment of vegetables. He rummaged around in the cupboards grabbing a small bag of rice. He then set the ingredients side by side on the counter. Mikoto opened a drawer pulling out a few knives of different sizes and placing them on a cutting board.

He looked at Shiro before he grabbed a few pans from a lower cupboard. Turning on the stove, then poured water in a boiling pan. Mikoto instructed Shiro to measure out four to six cups of rice, while he turned his attention to the fresh veggies. He skillfully peals the brown skins off the onions, and then chopped them up the tart smell stung his nose and eyes causing him to chop more sloppily but he got it done. Happy to have them done and over with he washed a few carrots and celery sticks. He chopped those up quicker and more skillfully, showing off a bit for his pride's sake.

A low whistle caught his attention, Izumo and Yata stood in the door frame looking at Mikoto as he continued to chop the vegetables.

"Can I help you two?" He said over his shoulder, from the corner of his eye he caught the admiring look on Shiro's face. "Oi Shiro, is that water boiling now?"

"I-it..." A silence and shuffling sounds followed, "Yes it is, want me to put in the rice?"

Mikoto grunted, placing the vegetables in separate bowls. Izumo and Yata pulled out chairs and watched from the island. Mikoto pushed them from the depths of his thoughts and rummaged through the fridge again. This time pulling out a package of meat which he quickly pulled from its wrapping, he threw the paper wrapping away and placed the meat in a dish.

"Shiro, when you're done with the rice c'mere." Mikoto went back to the cupboards grabbing out spices and bottles of oils. He placed them beside the meat and waited for Shiro to join him.

"Here." Mikoto handed Shiro a bottle of olive oil. "Pour it all over the meat. I'll mix the spices." He watched Shiro closely as he poured, pinched, and sifted the right amount of spices into a smaller bowl that he pulled from a cupboard. Shiro put the bottle of oil down and was watching Mikoto with a soft smile on his face by the time Mikoto was finished.

"I didn't know Mikoto-san liked to cook." he said softly as their eyes met.

"It's something I'm good at I suppose." he replied trying not to boast.

"He cooks a lot Shiro-chan~" Izumo said in a singsong-like voice. Mikoto grunted his distaste at the way Izumo just threw that information out there.

"There's a lot to learn here at HOMRA, loads of which are about King 'ere." Yata joined in teasing Mikoto.

"King?"

"We'll discuss that later, the rice is going to get soggy if we don't hurry up with this meat." Mikoto cut the small talk, sending a look at Izumo and Yata who intentionally looked away both smiling.

_What are they up to...?_

He shook his head and handed Shiro the spices, Shiro curled his hand in the spices before scattering them evenly upon the meat. When he was done Mikoto grabbed a knife from the counter, and then grabbed a new cutting board. He put the meat on the cutting board and started slicing the meat in thin strips.

When Mikoto finished he told Shiro to put the meat back in the bowl and let them soak a bit longer. He checked the rice, and then strained the leftover water from the pan; he then dumped the contents into a newer frying pan and turned the other burner on. Shiro was done with his task and turned to Mikoto giving him a questioning glance that said 'What now?'

"Wanna do this part Shiro-_chan_?" Mikoto mimicked Yata's, which earned him a sharp glare.

Shiro joined Mikoto carrying over the vegetables that Mikoto chopped up earlier. Mikoto watched as Shiro himself showed his cooking skills, until it came to mixing the vegetables and rice together. Mikoto got an idea in that moment, shrugging he decided to give himself a reward for his restraint.

Mikoto positioned himself behind Shiro, placing his hand on top of Shiro's, the world fell away and his heartbeat sped up and he moved closer to the body in front of him. He could smell Shiro; it was exactly how he imagined it in his dreams. _Sweet..._

"M-Mikoto?" Shiro broke through his thoughts, Mikoto smiled at the shorter man.

"I'm just helping, sorry if I'm in your space Shiro." He faked his normal monotone voice, on the inside he was burning with passion and it practically heated his skin thinking about Shiro being this close.

_Danger Mikoto, you're endangering yourself and Shiro right now. _His conscious prodded him; he ignored it continuing with what he was doing.

When the fried rice was done, Mikoto took over making the Shabu Shadu dish and Yakitori on his own. Shiro joined Izumo and Yata at the kitchen island helping themselves to a bit of fried rice. Their small talk filled the kitchen with noises other than cooking.

Until a flame enveloped Mikoto's Yakitori dish, Shiro had torn himself from his talk with Izumo and was watching Mikoto as he flipped the fish high in the air and watching it. Mikoto killed his flames and served the dish as Izumo and Yata applauded the show.

"You control flames?" Shiro asked bewildered.

"I do s'part of the 'King' role I play." Mikoto replied, scooping up a bite of Shabu beef into his mouth.

"Kind role? Doesn't seem like a play to me Mikoto-san, lots of people look up to you here." Shiro took a sip of a small cup, his face contorted and a small coughing fit attacked him.

"Never had sake before have you?" Mikoto laughed a full laugh that infected the other HOMRA members who had joined the foursome. Mikoto grabbed his own cup and threw it back, licking his lips as the burning liquid settled in the pit of his stomach.

"No, and I didn't know that I was about to take a deep drink of alcohol either." Shiro admitted, a small blush dusted itself over his face making Mikoto's pants tight once again. He poured himself another cup of sake and offered Shiro more; he refused muttering something about feeling drunk already.

*.*.*

Mikoto dragged Shiro's wobbly ass into his room, the sake had set in nearly halfway through the meal and Shiro was dejected from stability. Mikoto was feeling the sake relax his muscles too, so he decided it'd be better if he brought Shiro to his bedroom instead of taking two trips.

"Sh-orry Mikoto-shan, I told you I couldn't handle i-it." Shiro hiccupped, as Mikoto settled him into bed.

"Don't worry Shiro. Just rest I'll get you some water, stay put." Mikoto stumbled his way to the room's small kitchen and poured a glass of water. He then stumbled his way back into the bedroom to find a very red-faced Shiro, he looked panicked and Mikoto's senses went on full alert.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto tried his best to sound sober, which failed when his s slurred. Shiro's hands flew up hiding his waist.

"S-something's weird with my body, really really weird." Shiro moved his hands to reveal his erection. Mikoto's face grew heated but he quickly soothed it under control.

_Of course he didn't know what was going on, just tell him what he needs to know and send give him privacy. _Mikoto instructed himself. _Or you can show him~_

"Mikoto, I'm scared, it feels weird. And it only happened after I looked at you. Mikoto p-pleashe..." Mikoto's pants tightened at Shiro's confession. _I'll regret this in the morning if I don't at least try…_

"You have to trust me alright; I'll make it go away." Mikoto approached from the opposite side of the bed, sliding onto it with a predatorial grace. Shiro turned himself towards Mikoto his hand lingering over his 'problem'.

"I trust you." Was the last words muttered before Mikoto's mouth was on Shiro's. Nipping at his lower lip and slowly slipping his tongue along the crease of Shiro's lips. Mikoto drifted his hand down Shiro's torso, unbuttoning the jeans he was wearing and yanking them open as he rushed his tongue into Shiro parted lips.

A moan pierced Mikoto's earns and he was quickly fumbling with his own pants. He gave up fighting with his zipper and calmly tore himself out of them. Shiro was breathing hard when Mikoto returned his attention back to him. His face was flushed and the erection he had before had just been slight, Mikoto was sure this time that he was at his max.

"It hurts." Shiro said panic rising in his tone.

"You're alright." Mikoto stifled a laugh returning to Shiro, he bent over the confused man kissing his forehead softly. "I'll explain when the problem's dealt with. You still trust me?"

Shiro nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. Mikoto slid his fingers beneath the soft fabric of Shiro's briefs and moved them lower on Shiro's hips. He slid his calloused hand down over Shiro's member, a moan made its way to Shiro's lips again teasing Mikoto's patience.

He wrapped his fingers around Shiro's shaft and slowly started rubbing his length. Shiro's back arched off the bed, creating friction against Mikoto's own member with his leg, Mikoto groaned in response.

"Are you okay Mikoto-shan?" Mikoto nodded slowly.

"That's what you'd call a noise of pleasure. Pleasure being… a feeling of intense feeling. You could say." Mikoto rubbed Shiro's member once more before adding, "This is pleasure you're feeling."

Shiro moaned again.

"In a bit, you're going to feel a lot of pleasure building somewhere here." Mikoto stroked his thumb against Shiro's testicles, Shiro flinched slightly at the touch arousing Mikoto more, but he continued anyway, "When that happens let go okay? You'll feel better, and then tired."

Shiro wasn't listening to Mikoto though; he was more amazed with the new feeling going on. Mikoto stopped rubbing Shiro's member and rummaged through the night stand drawer, he located the small bottle of lube that had gone unused for a very long time. He squirted some of the liquid on his hand and sat back between Shiro's legs.

"Okay, this is going to be a little awkward Shiro, but don't move quickly. You'll end up hurting yourself, and I want to make this pleasurable for you." Shiro nodded slowly, confusion pulling his eyebrows together.

Mikoto thrust his middle finger into Shiro's entrance making him moan at the discomfort. Mikoto pressed his lips against Shiro's soothing him slowly before moving his finger in slow circles. Shiro moaned and ground his hips to Mikoto's pace. He added another digit scissoring his fingers and accidently bumping into Shiro prostate. The man spasmed beneath him, Mikoto searched his face for signs of discomfort, nothing but pleasure showed. Mikoto's own erection tugged to his attention, Mikoto licked his lower lip passing another glance down at Shiro.

He withdrew his fingers earning a soft groan from Shiro, he squeezed more lube from the bottle lathering his own member. Mikoto positioned his member at Shiro's entrance, caressing the white-locks of hair that splayed against the blanket beneath them.

"This is going to hurt a bit I'm not the average length." Mikoto said bluntly he wasn't the type to brag, quick and to the point. Shiro visibly tensed as he caught sight of Mikoto's length.

"That's.. There's no way. M-Mikoto-san…" Mikoto kissed his forehead, quietly reassuring the smaller man.

"Breath in and out." With that Mikoto plunged his tip into Shiro, the man gasped and his breathing hitched. Mikoto slid in a bit further, smoothing Shiro's hair out of his face.

"S-Shit…" Mikoto murmured feeling Shiro's heat envelope half of his length. Tears tugged at the corner of Shiro's eyes and he momentarily forgot how to breathe, the pain was overwhelming but he calmed immediately when Mikoto's warm lips kissed a trail up his neck and to his earlobe. "Breathe Shiro, inhale exhale." He paused, waiting for Shiro to adjust and calm down.

A knock came from the door, making Shiro clench around Mikoto's length; he moaned softly sliding into Shiro a bit more. The smaller man covered his mouth to hide his moan.

"What?" Mikoto growled to the closed door.

"King, Izumo wants to take you out to drinks." Yata's voice chirped from the other side of the closed door.

"Not right now, Shiro's feeling sick from the Sake. Lightweights." Mikoto collected himself quickly, sliding even further into Shiro. A low groan escaping his own lips.

"Are you okay in there King?" Yata sounded concerned.

"Yes, fine. Go have fun, but be careful. I don't want to have to leave this bed again tonight." Mikoto reassured the Lieutenant, listening to the footsteps walk away from the door Mikoto exhaled and slid his full length into Shiro.

"You clenched." Mikoto whispered softly, his gaze hooded with lust. Shiro's face heated up and he clenched around Mikoto again. The red head smiled, pressing his lips again to Shiro's forehead.

"Does it still hurt?" Shiro thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Okay, let's take this slow."

Mikoto withdrew the majority of his length, positioning himself directly for Shiro's sweet spot. His tip crashed into Shiro's prostate causing the smaller man to yelp and arch his back higher. Mikoto repeatedly thrust into Shiro slowly, dragging out his close orgasm.

Shiro clenched and unclenched around Mikoto's burning length, heat radiated from his body as his own orgasm coming.

"Isana." Mikoto growled, his brows pinching together. "Cum, a white substance is about to produce from your hole here." Mikoto grabbed Shiro's member, giving it a few pumps and drawing out Shiro's louder moans. "It won't hurt you, I promise. The same thing's going to happen to me as well, like I said, it won't hurt you. It's completely harmless."

Shiro nodded, gripping Mikoto's forearms as his body fell into a hard first-climax and convulsed. Shiro cried out throwing Mikoto over edge and his own body gave into climax.

Mikoto searched Shiro's face, kissing him slowly as he withdrew his softening member.

"Are you alright Shiro?" Mikoto asked, lying beside the white-haired man. Shiro turned on his side wincing slightly.

"I'm alright, my butt hurts though." He replied softly but bluntly.

"Sorry, it's always like that first time. Next time will be easier."

"Next time?" Mikoto smiled at Shiro's innocent question.

"Yes, next time. You're mine now, and mine alone. Don't let anyone else touch you like that." Mikoto pulled Shiro into his arms and pulled the blanket from beneath them over their sticky bodies.

"Then, that means you're mine too, right?" Shiro asked hesitantly, he had sobered up from earlier and was now looking at Mikoto expectantly.

Mikoto nodded and Shiro beamed the biggest smile Mikoto had yet to see from Shiro since he'd been rescued from the Facility. _No way in hell are you getting away from me now, Isana._

"Let's sleep now, I'm rather spent." Mikoto said letting Shiro use his arm as a pillow as he draped his arm around his smaller body. Shiro snuggled closer entangling his legs with Mikoto's.

_You really are quite kawaii._

* * *

*Shabu Shabu is Japanese style meat hot pot where pieces of thinly sliced meat, seafood, vegetables, mushrooms and tofu, are cooked by dipping them into a hot soup. *Yakitori is skewered grilled chicken pieces seasoned with salt or sauce. I'm kind of hoping you all know what fried rice is... Google it if you don't? c:

* * *

Okay okay, I know. Lots of smut, I promise this won't be the last, but there won't be a ton more ~ Mikoto and Shiro are supposed to be majorly fluff.~ Well, in this story at least. :] Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review. –P.


End file.
